Scientology lawyers (all)
= List of Lawyers who have acted for Scientology = George “Skip” William Murgatroyd III 61y attorney (PTS/SP '88, patron '06) (UT) (Tracey Forbes Murgatroyd 58y (Solo Nots I '97), ex-w: Joy L. Callahan, Jack William Murgatroyd (TR '05), f:George W. Murgatroyd II b:12-4-16 d:3-15-99 CCHR (lost against Eli Lilly pharma. Company) Coale, Kananak & Murgatroyd 6956 Dume Drive Malibu, CA 90265-4227 (310) 457-6035 skipmurgatroyd@hotmail.com Michael Lin Baum 57 years old Clinton, OK, attorney (119511)(D.C.) unindicted co-conspirators (Operation SnowWhite, 'so scientology can have snow white hands' steals federal documents about Hubbard and scientology) (Melissa J. Sirkel Baum 43y) Baum, Hedlund, Aristei, Schiavo law firm Paul James Hedlund 63 years old (wife is Marta Louise (Brewer) Hedlund 52y teacher at Rosemont Middle School), ex-wife is Marie Olga (Kiraly) Hedlund 62 J. Clark Aristei Gary Alan Brown 59 years old (litigant assistant, OSA, Integrity '87) 12100 Wilshire Blvd., Suite 950, Los Angeles, CA 90025-7106 310-207-3233 Ronald “Ron” Allen Flate 71 years old attorney (former irs attorney) (TR '06) (WI, NV, FL) (Greta Gail Flate 68y (OT3 '96, VMC '03), c:David Scott Flate 40y (Academy Level II '03, staff) David Flate Talent Agency, Lisa Anne (Flate) Callif 35y attorney (purification '06) (h:Dustin W. Callif 33y (drug rundown '04)), Samantha Leigh (Flate) Elkin 38y (Dianetics auditor '05) (h:Scott B. Elkin 33y (ARC '03), Robert Steven Flate 29y (Metering '05)) Donaldson & Callif, 400 S Beverly Dr Ste 40, Beverly Hills, CA 90212 9595 Wilshire Blvd Ste 900 Beverly Hills, CA 90212 Andrew “Andy” Harris Wilson 60y attorney (Alphonso Ray Wilson 41y) (ex-w:Martha D. Oakes, ex-w:Margaret O Mackey) w:Lisa Francesca (Campilongo) Townsend Wilson 54y inactive attorney (ex-h:Lawrence “Larry” G. Townsend 58y) mo:Lucille I. Campilongo, f:Lawrence T. Campilongo Linda Marie Fong 57y attorney (now Kaplan Fox & Kilsheimer LLP, San Francisco) (ex-h:Gregory J. Bulliung 57y) Wilson Campilongo LLP ('95- Wilson Ryan Blum & Campilongo) 7 Mt Lassen Dr #C250 San Rafael, CA 94903 (415) 289-7100 ahw@wilsoncampilongo.com Eric David Goldner 59y attorney #80102 (TR '90, WISE '01) (NY) b:12-5-47 d:3-8-07 11400 W Olympic Blvd, 2nd Fl. Los Angeles, CA 90064-1579 Robert Alan Wiener 58y attorney (Success thru communication '93) (OK, FL) Bowles & Moxon ..old Brennan, Wiener & Associates APC 3150 Montrose Ave La Crescenta, CA 91214 (818) 249-5291 rawlaw@brennanlaw.com Kendrick “Rick” Lichty Moxon 59 years old b:5-4-50 (OT6 '02, patrons '06) CA#128240 unindicted co-conspirators, Operation Snowwhite, (wife is Carla Smith Moxon 65 years old (OT6)) What does Moxon think about you? (Moxon & Kobrin 3055 Wilshire Blvd., 900, 90010 (law: George Mason Un., VA, BA Anthropology, American Univ. (Washington D.C.)); 2 children are Brian Tavennear Moxon (clear, specialty '02, out) HR, Galaxy Press '08, Stacy Grove (Moxon) Meyer born 4-12-79 died 6-25-00 by electrocution Allegedly dislikes Border Collies by the name of Duke owned by Judge Swearinger! Judge Swearinger attacked in 1992 alleged “Lenny” Leonard Scott Leibowitz, 59 years old (OSA) (NJ) Moxon Steven Lee Hayes 61 years old (OT7 '05, bought CAN in bankruptcy) wife is Paula Marie (Sevin) Webster Hayes 53 years old (OT8 xs, L12 '06)(from strong Catholic family in Dallas, TX) HAYES, PAULA M. v. INTERNAL REVENUE SERVICE, Civil Action No. 91-1747 RG (C.D. Cal.) Who is Steven Hayes Bakersfield, CA Martin Dori Singer 54 yrs. old attorney (for Kelley Preston) (Deena Abby Singer, Jacqueline Lindsay Singer 28y, Nola Danielle Singer 30y, Grant T. Singer 23y) Lavely & Singer 2049 Century Park E #2400 Los Angeles, CA 90067-2906 Bertram "Bert" Harris Fields 80 years old (wife is Barbara Sue Guggenheim Fields 62y art expert (client met to defend her when sued by Sylvester Stallone, ex-wife:Lydia E. Stevens Fields 77y) Spokesperson for Tom Cruise Recent newspaper articles wikipedia info Schooled by PI Anthony Pellicano old.. Wyman Bautzer Kuchel & Silbert Firm Greenberg Glusker et al (Jenna Marie Guggenheim (235075), Arthur Norman Greenberg (23756) 1900 Ave. of the Stars #2000 Los Angeles, CA 90067 bfields@ggfirm.com Timothy Bowles 59 years old (OT8 '04, theta clear '06) attorney (wife is Rona Isaacson Bowles 59y (OT8, patron '06) Marcello Mario diMauro 63y (Marriage '96) attorney (discipline '00 w/ suspension, probation '01 (overdrafts from client trust account) 63 years old (NY) (Angela Rose McCauley DiMauro 57y (SHSBC '00)) Karen L. Brown attorney Michael B. Hannon 72 years old, attorney (staff '88), ex-police P O Box 580 Claremont, CA 91711 (909) 783-6843 Samuel Charles Alhadeff 63 years old (TN, CA) (wife, Marianne P. Alhadeff 62 years old) Kelly Maureen Alhadeff 32y newsreports Buchanan Ingersoll & Rooney Overland Corp Center, 41607 Margarita Rd #103 Temecula, CA 92591-2984 Elliot Jay Abelson 65 years old, attorney (WI) (Maureen Dale Tourtelot Lyon Odea Shutler Abelson 62y) Meet Elliot Abelson Los Angeles, CA Laurie Jo Neiger Bartilson 54y (Havingness rundown '06) attorney (MN) (inactive '06, '07 not eligible to practice law in CA, MA) (husband is Stanley “Stan” Wayne Bartilson Jr. 56 years old (OT3 '02) 2 children: Matthew Benjamin Bartilson 27y (clear, How to be a successful parent '96), Lynsey Marie Bartilson (MN) (clear, ARC straightwire '05) actress in Grounded for Life, TV show. Helena M. Kempner Kobrin 61 years old b:4-28-48 (licensed FL) (OT6 '06) (husband is Michael David Kobrin 61 years old (OT5 '91, Student Hat '03, Patron '06) child is Erica Lynne (Kobrin) Wheeler 36 years old (OT3 '01) whose husband is Eric James Wheeler 46y (objectives '92)) Filing a frivolous complaint in federal court Graham Berry's encounters with Kobrin Ava Marie Chromoy Sandlin Paquette 53 years old (Dianetics Book '07, clear '79) (ex-husband is Paul Nelson Paquette 58y (LA city attorney's office-RICO consent decree) Monica? Jeanne (Morrison) Sue Hough Reynolds Paulson Gavigan 51 years old, attorney (OT6 '06, Financial Success '03)(San Francisco) (South Torrance High '75, Torrance, CA)(ex-husband is David George Hough 57y (Route to Infinity '06)(KS, TX) (PhD psychologist?) Tim Gavigan (overcoming ups & downs '90), Michael Ray Reynolds, Mark Edward Paulson, 59 years old (UT)(Ethics specialist '03)) Hubbard Dianetics Foundation (Celebrity Centre Int., CA) Getting visa for scientologist Moxon & Kobrin, 3055 Wilshire Blvd #900 Los Angeles, CA 90010 William Douglas Katz attorney Joel Kreiner 67y (OT6, False purpose '98, deputy guardian legal) retired tax attorney (Stanford Law)(NY)(wife is Stina Hans Kreiner 60y (Patron '06), Brian Michael, Steven, Suzanne E. Kreiner 23y) Laurel Canyon Properties LP, 1619 W. Garvey #202, West Covina, CA 91790-2141 4490 Via Alegre, Santa Barbara, CA 93110 1824 Verdugo Vista Dr., Glendale, CA 91208 William “Bill” C. Walsh 60 years old (tax attorney) (Basic Study '03)(MA, VT)(Beatrice, Ann L., John Joseph) Scientology on trial in France Scientology and Germany Washington, D.C. 20036 (202) 778-1160 (wcwalsh@att.net) Anthony Patrick Bisceglie 56 years old attorney (Bonny S. Bisceglie 52 years old) Bisceglie & Walsh 1730 Rhode Island Ave. NW, Suite 206 Washington D.C. 20036 (202) 778-1160 apmb@att.net Washington Post 4-7-96 by Howard Kurtz associate of David Kaczynski, the brother of the man who federal authorities believe is the serial bomber, Theodore J. Kaczynski. When David Kaczynski discovered writings that led him to suspect his brother was the Unabomber, he began a delicate, almost month-long negotiation with the FBI, using Bisceglie as the go-between. Theodore John Kaczynski murdered Gilbert Murray, the president of the California Forestry Association in April 1995 (5 days after OK bombing) Raphael V. Lupo 67y attorney (VA) (Deborah “Debbie” K. Browder Lupo 52y) (raided Lerma's home) McDermott, Will & Emery 600 Thirteenth Street NM, Suite 1200 Washington D.C. 20005-3005 (202-756-8366) (rlupo@mwe.com) Michael P. Nussbaum 74 years old, attorney (Gloria Weissberg Nussbaum 74 years old) Ropes & Gray (old) Bonner Kiernan Trebach & Crociata, LLP 1233 20th St NW Washington DC 20036 (202) 712-7090 mnussbaum@bktc.net John “Jack” B. Venturi 59y not listed NJ attorney (WISE '04, OT4 '07) (Christina “Tina” Cipoka Venturi 38y (clear '06), Shannon Ann Cipolla 44y, Rose J. Cipolla 61) 75 Paterson St. New Brunswick, NJ 08901 732-247-3340 Seymour M. Wasserstrum 61 yr old, attorney (WISE '04) (Clara Wasserstrum) 319 Landis Ave., 2nd Fl. Vineland, NJ 08360 856-696-8300 (FL, PA) Devora Leah Lindeman 52 years old, attorney #2735041 (OT5 '07, WISE '01, '04) (CA, NY) h:Ayal B. Lindeman 53y 2c: Ilana N. Lindeman 20y, Koury Michelle (Lindeman) Lonon (h:Joesph "Joey" Daniel Lonon f:Kenneth Lee Lonon Jr 61 years old) WISE religious consulting Lindeman: scientology case Proskauer Rose LLP, One Newark Center, 18th Floor, Newark, NJ 07102-5211 Greenwald Doherty, LLP 30 Ramland Rd., Suite 201 Orangeburg, NY 10962-2606 (845) 589-9300 1974: CoS agent Ken Lonon is sent into the early CFF meetings (a precursor to Cult Awareness Network) in Los Angeles. He volunteers to handle information concerning CoS and changes information concerning CoS in the CFF newsletter. Scientologist since 1976, is an employment attorney at the Proskauer Rose lawfirm... and ran a project on AOL to coordinate the Scientologists who posted on the internal discussion forums. (Firm represented the Washington Post when it was sued by Scientology!)...One of the jobs of Devora Lindeman is to represent Scientologists who got in trouble for discriminating her non-Scientologists employees (i.e. forcing them to become Scientologists. Roger Geller Geller & Weinberg (Boston, MA) 111 Broadway # 1102, New York City, NY (212) 982-9870 Malcolm S. Babel 66 yr old attorney (Solo Nots II '98, WISE '04) (Amanda K. Babel, Miriam R. Babel (Dynamic '07) 217-04 Northern Blvd Ste 26 Bayside, NY 11361 (718) 631-3272 Hiram Anthony Raldiris 46 yrs. old inactive CA attorney Sobol Raldiris & Moss ..old 5 Carl Pl, Middletown, NY 10940 (917) 364-0516 Richard Francis Griffin 76 yrs. old attorney (Canisius College class of '54) (w:Jane F. Griffin 76 yr) 2nd attorney for Jeremy Perkins (after Scilo exec met with Jeremy) Kavinocky Cook Lytle LLP Formerly: Phillips, Lytle, Hitchcock, Blaine & Huber LLP H S B C Ctr # 3400 (716) 847-7082 1758 Statler Hilton Buffalo, NY 14202 Erik H. Langeland 43y attorney (WISE '06, L11 '02, clear) 300 E. 34th 25-E New York, NY 10016-5218 (212) 659-7774 Craig Wilson attorney (WISE '04, OT6 '06) wilsonassoc.com Wilson & Associates 225 Broadway, Suite 705 New York, NY 10017 (212) 571-6800 Jonathan W. Lubell 79y, attorney Time magazine case Morrison Cohen Singer & Weinstein (jlubell@mcsw.com) 9thfl, 750 Lexington Avenue New York, NY 10022-1200 William Maxwell Hart 54 yrs. old attorney (WH-1604)(Jacquelyn “Jackie” Ann Hart 49y (OH, NJ), Alfred Hart)(U of Pittsburgh law school) Proskauer Rose LLP (1585 Broadway, New York, NY 10036-8229) Paul, Hastings, Janofsky & Walker LLP 399 Park Avenue New York, NY 10022-4697 (212) 318-6000 (wmhart@phjw.com) Stephen “Steve” Edward Poludniak 57y (clear) (former attorney), convicted of conspiracy & extortion, 4yrs) (Sandra K.Poludniak 54y, Monica D. Poludniad 52y) Scottsdale, AZ (CA, FL, MO) John Frederick “Fred” Sinclair 66 yr. old attorney (clear '79)(w:Elizabeth M. Sinclair 55) Alexandria, VA 22314 Monique Edwige (Yingling) Feffer 57 years old DC tax attorney Zuckert, Scoutt & Rasenberger (DC zsrlaw.com) 888 17th St. NW, #700, Washington DC 20006 husband is Gerald Alan Feffer married 9-25-83 (attorney with Williams & Connolly (Washington D.C.) excellent firm that the blogger has used before disappointed to find this fact former deputy assistant attorney general, father Louis Charles Feffer of Asheville, NC (NY)) father is Carl S. Yingling jr. Mark, David Yingling (clear), Mike) Corporate Sham John Purcell Coale 62 years old, attorney (OT8 '90, PTS/SP '05)(wife is Greta Conway (Van Susteren) Coale 54 years old attorney (OT6 '94, Solo Nots II '97) Fox News Channel) Coale & Van Susteren 500 N. Osceola Ave PH-D, Clearwater, FL 33755 Washington, D.C. 20001 The Supreme Court of Indiana barred Coale, who was not a member there, from acts constituting the practice of law in Indiana until further order of that court. Thomas Courtney Spring 60y b:Santa Clara, CA (tax attorney for CSI) (CA 78286 inactive) (active DC) (Jolie C. Spring, Merrill A. Spring 38y) Church of Spiritual Technology, Scientology, L. Ron Hubbard Libary combat the church's reputation as litigious, secretive and closed to scrutiny Thomas C. Spring Law Offices, tomspringlaw@gmail.com 1520 16th St. NW., Apt. 103 Washington, DC 20036-1439 (415) 939-8885 (UNC asheville, Uni. TN) Herman Brendel (MO 86y) (or http://www.scientology-lies.com/martinottman2.html) Lawrence “Larry” Eric Heller 60y (agent for Bridge publications) (attorney, Legal Counsel to Co$)(CO, CA, NY) (wife is Patricia Colleen Mason Heller, Dominique A. Heller 25y, mo:Erika Heller, f:Richard A. Heller, Jean N. Heller, Nancy Heller, Paul R. Heller, Ronald A. Heller 64y, Larry Heller) HELLER & Edwards, 9454 Wilshire Blvd #500, Beverly Hills, CA 90212-2982 Mark Lewis Edwards, Lenske, Lenske & Heller, 6400 Canoga Ave. Suite 315 Woodland Hills, CA 9136 Who is Lawrence Heller Declaration by Gerry Armstrong Author Services, Inc Tax Work Planning Memo for CST4 Norman Floyd Taylor 56y attorney (WISE '04, superpower '07, OT6 '05) (w:Cynthia Marie Davis Taylor 58y (OT6 '06), Pamela Kennedy Peek Taylor 56y (OT5 '04), Benjamin Roger Peek 68y (OT5 '03, Science of Survival '07), Frances Rae Clark Peek 66y), Cynthia Anne Taylor Sandrin Brouzet 53y (OT4 '01) (ex-h:Thierry Maurice Brouzet 45y (OT6 '96, Route to infinity '01)) 425 West Broadway, Ste. 220 Glendale, CA 91204 818-244-3905 (Irving, TX) Samuel David Rosen 63y attorney (ex-wife is Susan A. (Hanrahan) Rosen, pushed down stairs in divorce records) Emeter Witnessed assault of Henson Fraud: Hubbard Paul, Hastings, Jonofsky & Walker law firm 75 East 55th Street, New York, New York 10022-3205 Highland Lake, NJ (Bal Harbour, FL, NY) failed to pay his current New York State Bar dues although he continues to represent Scientology against Keith Henson Susan Rosen called the police to their marital home, to complain that Samuel had thrown her down a flight of stairs. The police investigated and finding no evidence to support the charge, refused to initiate any action against Samuel. However she, on her own, proceeded to court, to swear out a complaint. The Suffolk county district attorney refused to prosecute and Susan’s own matrimony attorney, Raoul Felder refused to represent her. In fact, he would not even show up in court. When the case was called, Susan testified. The court heard a tape recording of the entire incident, which conclusively showed that Samuel was not near Susan when she allegedly fell down the stairs. The judge, having heard the tape recording, demised the case, and admonished Susan that the next time he would award attorney fees and damages, against her, for filing frivolous complaints Alan King Steinbrecher 63 years old Paul, Hastings, Jonofsky & Walker law firm (old) 555 South Flower St., 23rd FL, 90017-2371 Steinbrecher & Span LLP 515 South Flower St., 17rd FL, Los Angeles, CA90017-2371 asteinbrecher@steinbrecherspan.com Robert Francis Brennan 54y (NJ) 6255 Sunset Blvd., Suite 2000, Hollywood, CA 90028 (old) 3150 Montrose Ave La Crescenta, CA 91214 (818) 249-5291 (rbrennan@brennanlaw.com) Thomas “Tom” Robert Hogan 68y CA attorney 42048 (IN, PA, SC) (Maryann 67y, Kelly Ann) (10-'96) Hogan Holmes & Usoz LLP (Steven Joseph Usoz, CA attorney since '97) 333 W. Santa Clara Street #800 (old...60 South Market Street, Suite 1125) San Jose, CA 95113 (408) 292-7600 Lawrence “Larry” J. Karp 67y attorney #96822 (OT6 '87) b:8-29-40 d:5-28-08 (AZ, NY) (Mary Ann Karp 44y, Nancy A. Hogan Karp 57y) San Francisco, CA Gerald McNally Jr. 61y attorney (route to infinity '05) (Barbara Frances McNally 64y (class V '02, WISE '01) McNally & Associates, P.C. 206 N Jackson St Ste 100 Glendale, CA 91206 (818) 507-5100 gmc@mcesq.com Donald “Don” Delano Moss 66y (SVM '04) (w:Alexa W. Harrison Moss 62y (PTS/SP '01)), Alex Moss (personal efficiency '02) Sobol Raldiris & Moss ..old TroyGould 1801 Century Park E #1600 Los Angeles, CA 90067 (310) 553-4441 dmoss@troygould.com Michael Ross Woods 56y attorney (OT7 '95, WISE '04) (Diane M. Woods (OT6 '89, Solo Nots I '98)) 18888 Carriger Road Sonoma, CA 95476-6246 707-996-1776 Martha Ann Miller Pomroy 66y (tax) attorney (WISE '04) (John A. Miller) Neighborhood Lawyer LLC 462 Lime Rock Rd., PO Box 1997 Lakeville, CT 06039-1997 (860) 435-4666 (IL, NY) Lawrence “L. D.” David Sledge 74y disbarred attorney 10-21-03 (WISE '04, OT6 '90, Science of Survival '08) Mortgages (Amelia Richard Sledge), Michelle Sledge (Mini supervisor '87), John E. Sledge 8325 Jefferson Hwy Baton Rouge, LA 70809-1625 (FL) 225-927-4357 Neal Howard Sobol 58y attorney (OT8 '03, Dianetics '07, GO staff) MI (Leslie Cheryl Smith Sobol 49y (Dissemination & Help '05) Sobol McNally et al 520 E Broadway #201 Glendale, CA 91205 Duane Conrad Stroh 59y attorney (SVM '06) (w:Susan C. (Baldwin) Stroh 66y (SVM '06), c:Christopher T. Stroh 20y (Children's communication '96)) 3150 Montrose Ave Glendale, CA 91214 duanestroh@sbcglobal.net David Joseph Schindler 47 yrs. old attorney, (Karen Brinkmann Johnson 48 yrs old) Letter from Gerry Armstrong ties to the Church of Scientology Latham & Watkins LLP 355 South Grand Avenue/ 633 West Fifth Street, Suite 4000 Los Angeles, CA 90071-1560 (213)891-8415 david.schindler@lw.com He was the federal prosecutor of Kevin Mitnick before judge Marianna Pfaelzer; while ignoring all the crime of Justin Tanner Petersen, including Petersen's hacking into the IRS Criminal Investigation Division's California DMV account used to run license plates; and his bugging the telephone of Vicki Aznaran in Dallas, TX at the time she was giving information to Richard Behar for use in his "Scientology: Cult of Greed article", May 6, 1991. Schindler represented Scientology in defense from the victims of Reed Slatkin's quarter-biliion dollar ponzi scheme. Gerald “Gerry” Lawrence Chaleff 67y (attorney, UCLA, Harvard) (appointed to LAPD Commissioner '99 fired 2-5-01 by Chief) (Joe, Chaleff & English) Orrick, Herrington & Sutcliffe LLP (777 S. Figueroa St., Suite 3200, LA, CA 90017-5830) Gerald Chaleff was a poor fit as L.A. Police Commission president SUNSET ON BIG BLUE Corruption in LAPD Los Angeles Mayor Richard Riordan fires Chaleff 150 N. Los Angeles St. Los Angeles, CA 90012, chaleff@lapd.lacity.org CNN Reported on February 5th that Scientologist Gerry Chaleff has been fired from the Los Angeles civilian police commission. Michael Ludwig attorney (CBS TV distribution) NYC, NY 10019-2925 Eric M. Lieberman 62 yrs. old b:10-46 (attorney) (Arlene J. Fierman Lieberman 62 yrs. old, Rose Lieberman, Michelle L. Lieberman 25y) (Boca Towers condo, 2121 Ocean Blvd., Boca Raton, FL 33431 (561-347-1385) Edward Copeland attorney Rabinowitz, Boudin, Standard, Krinsky & Lieberman PC Attorney for Samuel D. Rosen's divorce coercive persuasion & scientology 111 Broadway, (280 Riverside Dr.) New York, NY 10006 (East Hampton) Michael Lee Hertzberg 61 yr old attoney for Mary Sue Hubbard (defendant) 111 Broadway # 1102, New York City, NY (212) 982-9870 Barbara Ann Reeves Neal 60y (DC) (sponsor '96) (h:Richard Caldwell Neal 62y, retired '01 CA Court of Appeals, Division 72nd Appellate District Judge '97-'01 (filled by Judge Dennis M. Perluss 60y)) JAMS press release: 2008 (JAMS, 707 Wilshire Blvd. 46th fl, LA, CA 90017) Cipriano Paul, Hastings, Janofsky & Walker (CA, NY) (www.paulhastings.com) (Samuel Rosen, Michael Lovejoy Turrill, Reeves, William Maxwell Hart) '97-'99 555 South Flower Street, 23rd Floor Los Angeles, CA 90071-2371 Arent Fox LLP, 555 W. 5th St., 48th FL, Los Angeles, CA 90013 Meldon Edises Levine 66 yrs. old attorney, former US congressman (w:Connie Bruck, columnist New Yorker) Levine & Krom ..old (Gibson Dunn & Crutcher) 2029 Century Park E #4200 Los Angeles, CA 90067 Michael Bernard Lawler 53 yrs. old attorney (Maria Elena Gallegos 55y) Murchison, Cumming, Baker & Velpmen, Tobias Carl Tolzmann 56y attorney (HI, FL, NC, CO, WI) b:9-18-34 d:8-15-91 (Francine Kaleolani Smith Tolzman 44y, Nancy C. Tolzmann, Kip M. Tolzmann, Debra N. Tolzmann) Bradley Scott Pauley 39y (Chadney Ann Duncan Pauley 41y) (OH) Horvitz & Levy LLP, 15760 Ventura Blvd 18FL, Encino, CA 91436-3000 Gary Scott Soter 59y (UCLA, SWUSOL) (wife is Julie Ellen Glassberg Soter 54y) Woodland Hills, CA 91367 (private practice) David Manning Chodos 72y attorney (Loraine M. Chodos 66y) Richard Alan Fond 61y attorney (Pamela L., Jennifer Ann) Simke Chodos & Sasaki LLP (Stuart Arnold Simke, Judith Michiko Sasaki (HI)) 1880 Century Park e #1511 Los Angeles, CA 90067-1615 James “Jim” Robertson Martin 45y (MA, CA, MD) (Brauna H. Martin 44y, Susan M. Martin 40y) (inactive '06) www.dicksteinshapiro.com/martinj/ Dickstein Shapiro Morin, partner (1825 Eye Street NW, Washington, DC 20006-5401) (David Dunn, Patricia Alexander) criminal complaint old Simke Chodos Sasaki & Anteau LLP Anthony “Tony” Joseph Oncidi 49y (CA#118135) (IL, TX, CO, DC, NY) Harold M. Brody 58y Proskauer Rose LLP (83 attorney) Real Estate and Proskauer Rose LLP Press Release: Madoff Bloomberg article 2049 Century Park E Suite 3200 Los Angeles, CA 90067-3206 A Swedish heiress has sued Proskauer Rose for nearly $9 million, accusing the firm of manipulating its billing practices to overcharge her by millions of dollars. ... an Andy Warhol silk screen that she claims was stolen from her. And then there's the matter of a certain internal Proskauer memo. Michael Thomas Stoller 53y attorney (helped sue CAN) (WISE '06, OT4 '96, L12 '03)(w:Vanessa E. Bellmaine Stoller (Patron '06, Sherman Oaks & Beverly Hills Mission holder)(ex-h:John Ross-Soden Bellmaine 62y realtor (history of man '07) (w:Debra Bellmaine (OT5 '01, interiorization '03) 9454 Wilshire Blvd, 500 Beverly Hills, CA 90212-2908 (310) 273-1333 Richard "Ross" Rosser Cole 69 years old, attorney, Tx license inactive #04547000 (WISE '01, '04, '06, OT8 '89, Solo Nots II '00) wife is Lucy Ann Beckley Quigley Cole 68y (OT8 '89, org exec '03) children:Eugenie Elizabeth Cole Guy 32y (Grade 4 '94), Stewart Brady Cole 29y (Universe processes '07) 200 N. Maryland Ave., 302 Glendale, CA 91206 (818) 600-9418 (TX, FL) Eugene Carl Moore attorney (WISE '06, OT4 '03, PTS/SP '04) 10333 Hillview Ave. Chatsworth, CA 91311 (818) 632-9882 (? old) 2500 E Colorado Blvd Ste 330, Pasadena, CA 91107 Lewis "Lew" Bass 61 years old attorney (WISE '06, OT6 '04, sponsors '06) 621 E. Campbell Ave, 11-A, (595 Millich Dr Ste 101) Campbell, CA 95008 (408) 374-4453 William “Bill” Thomas Drescher 55y (attorney Co$, David Miscavige's person attorney) Leslie Taunele Wright Drescher Soash 50y (OT preparations '02, Marriage '96) Drescher & Drescher, 23679 Calabasas Rd PMB 338, Calabasas, CA 91302-1502 88law@sbcglobal.net legal case John “Jack” Joseph Quinn Jr. (attorney for DC firm, Arnold & Porter) retired practice, “former Los Angeles County Bar President” 777 South Figuerosa St. 44 FL, Los Angeles, CA 90017-2513 Howard L. Weitzman 69y attorney Wyman, Bautzer, Kuchel & Silbert law firm Kinsella Weitzman Iser Kump & Aldisert 808 Wilshire Blvd Fl 3, Santa Monica, CA 90401 Margaret Mary (Morrow) Boland 59y (Columbus, NE) District Judge appointed by Clintion '98, Bar number: 62199 since 12-74, president LA Bar Ass, President Ca State Bar) h:Judge Paul Boland 65y b:1-21-42 (CA) d:9-5-07 Cancer (Judge LA Superior court 44429) c:Patrick Morrow Boland 21y) Kadison, Pfaelzer, Woodard, Quinn & Rossi Quinn, Kully & Morrow merged w/ Arnold & Porter (DC firm '96) “On Monday December 15,1997,David Miscavige ,leader of the cult, commercial enterprise and political movement known as the church of scientology, rolled out another criminal defense attorney to represent him and his various corporate alter egos known as the corporations and churches of scientology,introduced an additional criminal defense attorney as part of his large inner circle of lawyers who are largely members of the white collar crime bar- or group of attorneys. Concerned that the sabre be rattled at the Los Angeles Daily Journal for daring to publish a priveleged and balanced report on the amendment of the judgment in Wollersheim! 1, Gerry Chaleff tried his hand at chilling first amendment rights. Gerry Chaleff is one of the most esteemed criminal defense attorneys in Los Angeles.He used to be a partner in Chaleff & English on Ocean Boulevard in Santa Monica. Recently the large and prestigous California law firm of Orrick, Herrington & Sutcliffe decided to build a white collar crime practice group. They recruited Gerry Chaleff to head and build the white collar criminal defense group. Obviously,being retained by David Miscavige and the corporations and churches of scientology assures the firm of significant fee flow by a prompt paying enterprise such as the 'church'. In providing criminal defense expertise to the church, Gerry Chaleff joins Gerry Feffer of the pre-eminent Washington, D.C., criminal defense law firm of Williams & Connally. This team of church of scientology criminal defense attorneys is complimented by Los Angeles attorney Elliott Abelson who has been a long-time attorney to various members of the mafia and by New York attorney Martin Hertzberg who represented Mary Sue Hubbard in connection with the largest ever known infilitration of the United States Government for which nine(the DC 9) senior scientologists went to jail. Jack Quinn of the equally pre-eminent Washington,DC law firm of Arnold & Porter continues to round out this inner-scientology-circle of high powered criminal defense attorney talent.It was Jack Quinn who met with Bob Lewis and convinced him to remove me from scientology cases-because the church lawyers could not "deal" with me! His partner,Margaret Morrow , has been nominated to be a federal judge in Los Angeles.However, her nomination is stalled in the Senate but likely to go to the floor in February 1998. Previously,Howard Wietzman was also an attorney for the church.He successfully defended John DeLorean on major drug charges. Later he represented the cult against former cult attorney Joe Yanny, who was part of a major smear campaign against Charlie O'Reilly, the anti-scientology attorney who was a constant nightmare for Scientology. O'Reilly soundly defeated Scientology in the Allard and Wollersheim cases, and as a result he became the target of an insidious rumor campaign to destroy his credibility and reputation. This "smear campaign" started with Joe Yanny supposedly having a "falling out" with Scientology over alleged "medical records" of O'Reilly's that were to be stolen from drug rehab facilities that O'Reilly was supposedly admitted to. In reality, O'Reilly never was in any drug rehab facility and NO MEDICAL RECORDS ever existed. Joe Yanny should have said, "I refused to participate in the FABRICATION OF MEDICAL RECORDS", instead of the slanderous lie, "I refused to participate in the THEFT OF MEDICAL RECORDS", since there are NO MEDICAL RECORDS TO STEAL because O'Reilly WAS NEVER IN A DRUG REHAB FACILITY. One can see the true extent of Scientology evil in this elaborate smear campaign that was executed strictly for the purpose of revenge. All this church of scientology criminal defense fire - power is "run", in part, by 'Rev.' (scientologist) Lynn Farney who is very much more than the lowly CSI secretary, or church mouse that he masquerades to be. I was once in a deposition with the immitable Joe Yanny who asked: "Why does a nice church, such as the church of scientology, need an intelligense organization (OSA)? I now ask, why does the self-proclaimed technical,administrative and spiritual leader of the the self-proclaimed most ethical organization on the planet need not one but a whole assault force of attorneys specializing in the defense of white collar crime? Why would the legal concerns of any church leader require this sort of criminal-defense firepower? A: Is there some point down the road of turning CoS/RTC into an employment agency for lawyers, and specificically a legal defense fund to benefit CoS' top brass by protecting them from the consequences of their actions, before CoS' status as a tax-exempt "church" starts to come into question? Or does the fact that they're willing to spend so much on lawyers, cow the IRS from doing anything even if the cost of legal expenses goes over 50% of expenditures? One could argue that the legal expenses are already strangling the "mission" of scientology, as CoS is apparently letting the missions network collapse at a time it needs subsidies. The leadership seems so overtaken by their ivory tower mentality that they believe that media advertising is an adequate substitute, when I think Hubbard and the old-time missionaires realized that the only way to "sell" people on an experiential discipline like scientology is personal contact -- and intense followup -- with potential new recruits; and that the effective way to get people to travel to Flag or the LA orgs is to get them hooked first on locally available courses. “ 810 7th St. Washington, D.C. 20531 (301) 942-5958 (CA) megmm59@yahoo.com Thomas “Tom” Robert Hogan 68y CA attorney 42048 (IN, PA, SC) since '68 Hogan Holmes & Usoz LLP (Steven Joseph Usoz, CA attorney since '97) 333 W. Santa Clara Street #800 (old...60 South Market Street, Suite 1125) San Jose, CA 95113 (408) 292-7600 Gary Stephen Brown 65 yr old attorney (OT4 '06, profession intensive '07, WISE '04) (w:Julie Ann Silva Reed Brown 51 yr. old (staff '02, fundamental of Thought)) 1 S Fair Oaks Ave #301 Pasadena, CA 91105 (818) 293-0979 Mark Ira Siegel 60 years old resigned attorney (clear '82, key to life '00) (wife is Linda Ray Siegel 60 yrs. (OT6 '08)) c:Jordan Clair Siegel 29 yrs old teacher at Delphi, Simon Siegel work-study delphi '05 Delphi School, Phocis Inc 20750 SW Rock Creek Road Sheriden, OR 97378 (CA) G. Meade Emory 78 years old attorney (w:Deborah Carley Emory 75y) c:Laura, Nancy De Wolfe Lane, Powell, Spears, Lubersky LLP ..old 716 15th Ave E Seattle, WA 98112-4526 (206) 543-9395 memory@u.washington.edu Frederick Wallace “Wally” Pope Jr 68y b:2-9-41 (OT5 '02) attorney (chairs the Clearwater Bar Association) (GA) (wife is Christine R. Frederick Pope, ex-wife is Jane Laird Miller Pope m:12-27-61, c:Gregory Wallace Pope 39y, Catherine Whitfield Pope) PR Review case Johnson, Blakely, Pope, Bokor, Ruppel & Burns P.O. Box 1368 Clearwater, FL 33757 Rex Allyn (Alexander) Roten 45y attorney (TX license 17311800) (WISE '06, OT6 '07) Roten Law Firm Chartered (795917) 411 Cleveland ST 242 Clearwater, FL 33755 (727) 449-9335 (Cedar Hill, TX, CA) (UofTx '83) Myron G. Finley (no FL license-claims attorney) (WISE '06)(Meredith A. Finley (O5 '02, Dianetics '07) Robert "Bob" E. Fletcher attorney (WISE '06, OT6 '91, Solo Nots II '07) (19 Vestry St., NY, NY 10013) Finley, Fletcher & Pilch 1221 Rogers St. B Clearwater, Fl 33756-5900 (212) 633-2373 Donald Christy Knapmeyer 69y attorney (WISE '04) (Janice Carol Blankenship Knapmeyer 59y)(Charles D. Blankenship 66y) http://www.floridabar.org/names.nsf/0/6F5C145034DA8BFA85256A8300039630?OpenDocument 635 Cleveland Street, (..old) 1465 S. Fort Harrison Avenue Suite 101 Clearwater, FL 33755 727-446-7881 (KY) dcklaw@intnet.net Carlotta “Carla” Dorothy Miller 58y attorney (WISE '04, sponsor '95) (Howard William Skinner 57y attorney) John Rusel Jolly attorney, Miller Skinner & Jolly, PA 221 E. Church St. (..old) 4417 Beach Blvd Ste 300 Jacksonville, FL 32207-9404 (904) 398-2900 Roger Allen Larson 67 yrs. old attorney (Douglas James Larson 35y, Jennifer Lynn Harris Larson 31y, Dinah Kaye Larson Pike Perrin McMillian 49y (Houston, TX), Susan J. Harris 55y) (prepared property transactions to Co$ uses Sarah Hubert Heller (notary FL)) Johnson, Pope, Bokor, Rupple & Burns, LLP 911 Chestnut St., Clearwater, FL 33756-5643 (727) 461-1818 rogerl@jpfirm.com (VA, TX, FL) Mark Robert Weiner 50y attorney (WISE '04) (Martha Weiner) Weiner Law Group 1211 N. West Shore Blvd #505 Tampa, FL 33607-4621 (813) 286-2300 Robert Ernest Johnson Jr. (attorney) 342955 (Patron '06) (c:Paul David Johnson 60y attorney) s:Paul B. Johnson 82y attorney Broad & Cassel (old 100 North Tampa Street, Suite3500) (Anna Mae H. Johnson) (Marketa Johnson))(OT debug '05, patron '06)) (hired Barry Gaston (alias Rinzy Trinidad hired to befriend Jesse Prince since he was black) Fl PI C9800787 Gaston Investigations, 708 Delmar Street, Lake Wales, FL 33853 (941) 678-1235) Johnson hearing Jesse Prince _Tampa newsreports about Johnson PSTA aims to avoid ad Court files summons about Lisa McPherson Paul Johnson files motions in Tonya Burden case Bandsco Lisa McPherson case Grayrobinson PA 201 N. Franklin St. Ste 2200 Tampa, FL 33602-5822 (813) 273-5000 rjohnson@gray-robinson.com Kevin John Darken 48 yrs. old attorney (DC, FL)(Teresa Joyce Darken 47y) Michael Foster attorney (for Bennetta Slaughter during LM case) Lisa McPherson case Trenam & Kemker Law firm & (Cohen, Jayson & Foster law firm) 2700 Barnett Plaza, 101 East Kennedy Blvd Tampa, FL 33601-1102 Laura Lynn (Dizney) Vaughan 43y attorney 843660 (NC) Scientology hires 20 lawyers for Lisa Mcpherson case. 3016 W. Harbor View Avenue Tampa, FL 33611-1645 LLVaughan@Verizon.net Ronald “Ron” Keith Cacciatore 72y attorney (hired '97 for AMC depositions about LM) Tampa , FL Michael C. Addison attorney for David Miscavige during LM case Addison & Howard (Delano ..old) Tampa, FL 33572-0535 Robert “Bob” Paul Polli 61y attorney (w:Carolyn Jane Polli 55y) (represent Leslie Jane Woodcraft 61y & Dr. David D. Houghton, dentist) in L.M. Investigations under Frank Ferreti (c:Matthew “Matt” Woodcraft (alias Aurel Wunderer) (sea org) Gary Roy Trombley 63y attorney for Janis M. Johnson (Jacqueline L. Trombley 62y c:Nicole L. Trombley 38y) Trombley & Hanes (Ronald Patrick Hanes 50y attorney, Vickie Lee Hanes Suda 42y) 13 Barnett Bank Plaza 101 East Kennedy Boulevard 14 Suite 3130 Tampa, FL (Box 1427, Kilauea, HI 96754-1427) (808) 82-6563 bpolli@aol.com Douglas Jules Titus Jr. 59y attorney for Alain Kartuzinski during LM case, Robyn L. Green Russo Titus 55y, Kathleen O. Titus George & Titus 100 S. Ashley Dr., Ste 1290 Tampa, FL 33602-5309 Nevin Alan Weiner 59y attorney (WISE '04, 06) (w:Diana Acevedo Weiner 60y office manager (Honor '06), Shay R. Weiner 27y (overcoming ups & Downs '04) 100 Wallace Ave., Suite 100 Sarasota, FL 34237 941-373-9966 (NY, DC) Douglas Andrew Crowder 55y b:4-53 (OT3 '03, false purpose '08, WISE) attorney (bankruptcy) & Sciencefiction/ fantasy writer--Tales of Atlantis.com) (IA, CA)(wife is Patricia “Pat” M. Dunne Crowder 61y (Life orientation '06)-photographer & actress, (Robert W. Crowder) crowder@datadepot.com Jackson, Crowder & Associates (315 Arden Ave., Suite 28) San Fernando., Suite 1, Glendale, CA 91202-2765 (818)767-4936 Rising Star, TX Sherman David Lenske 68y (wife is Nancy D. Lenske 62y, child is Andrea H. Lenske Bennett 37y) identities Bruce David Abramson 60y (wife is Doris A. Abramson 60y, children is Philip G. 32y, David Lawrence 36y) Stephen Allan Lenske 65y (wife is Arlene Wendy Lenske 60y, c:Lyssa Suzanne (Lenske) Spurgeon 34y (San Antonio, TX), Daniel Joseph Spurgeon 30y (Sheppard AFB, TX, IL, CA) James Joseph Manning Jr. 71799 Charles Timothy Schultz 54y Hoden vs. Henson Thomas Milton Small 76y attorney CA inactive (Tanya Loy Esacov Small 65y, Angela “Angie” Rae Small 49y) Small Larkin Kidde & Golant (Helena Kempner Kobrin 61y, Janet Alice Kobrin 66y, Sasha Talbert_firm) Joel Bennett (attorney against Paulette Cooper) FL Norton Stanley Karno 72y (Scientology tax attorney) Pacific Palisades, CA Kenneth Lee Friedman Malibu, CA (16255 Ventura Blvd #1200, Encino, CA 91436 (818) 981-3400 Karno, Schwartz, & Friedman's Firm represented GO & CSC against IRS 11-15-73 by James Quint Fisher 65y (OT7 '90, state of Man '96) (trusts & estates) now with Clark & Trevithick (80 Wilshire Blvd, Los Angeles, CA 90017) (wife is Dianne Lynn Neuman Fisher 62y (OT7 '90, PTS/SP '01) Michael F. Darche 51y attorney (WISE '06)(w:Diane E.Darche 53y) 403 North Montello St. Brockton, MA 02301 (508) 559-0077 Stuart Randolph “Randy” Kretchmar 57y (NY) (Solo Nots 2 '07, OT8 '89, OSA) (wife is Cheryl Rae Berman Kretchmar 56y, Creative Division of Leo Burnett Co., (advertising)) child is Samuel R. Kretchmar 19y “providing information on psychiatric cases to malpractice attorney” License to practice law in Illinois “does not have malpractice coverage” S. Randolph Kretchmar '01, 1170 Michigan Ave.,(New Trier Township) Wilmette, IL 60091-1976 kretchmarlaw.com Nut case Kretchmar has OT committee party at his house His first case, defendent threatens Judge Oldsmobile regrets hiring Kretchmar's wife What happened to the Cult Awareness Network (CAN)? Chicago, IL Steven Michael Burris 56 yrs. old attorney (Melanie E. Schultz Burris 53y) Church of Scientology of Nevada, Inc. v. Thomas Hoffman Burris & Thomas 844 East Sahara Avenue, Las Vegas, NV 89104 Thomas Donald Heekin Jr. 47y attorney, criminal defense (Susan N. Lutz Rauh Heekin 45y, Lori Jean Heekin Hegarty 43y) (defense attorney for awaiting sentencing pedophile Benjamin "Ben" Jacob Kasle, married scientologist minister, plead guilty) Crescent Springs, KY Christopher Robson Heekin 46y attorney Heekin & Heekin 817 Main St Ste 200 Cincinnati, OH 45202-2153 (513) 345-5560 Taft Stettinius & Hollister LLP, (old law firm or father's firm, Judge Hamilton County Municipal Court, 1969-1974, 71y) Joseph “Joe” A. Gowan Jr. 80y attorney (OT6 '86, PTS/SP '87) d:9-2-07 New Orleans, LA William "Woody" Woodson Galloway 49 years old (UGA) woodyg@dandglaw.com George "Doug" Douglas Dillard (Mercer U) dotty@dandglaw.com Laurel Allyson (Lister) David 47y attorney (DC, GA) Lauren Elizabeth (MacLeod) Hansford 35y attorney Scientology-- Sandy Springs, GA Dillard & Galloway LLC (firms was started by George P. Dillard 88y attorney b:3-26-18 d:11-30-06, Mr. Dillard history--Dillwoodfarms 3500 Lenox Road, NE, Suite 760 Atlanta, GA 30326 (404)96503670 Matthew Clinton Hines 31 years old, attorney (WISE '06, route to infinity '04, purification '01) Hines Law firm (..old) 3330 Cumberland Blvd, 500, Atlanta, GA 30339 (770) 933-6910 5000 Austell-Powder Springs Rd., St. 285 Austell, GA 30106 (GSU,& Clemson, SC) matthines1@gmail.com, thetaman@justice.com Alan Kellman 64 years old, attorney P15826 (WISE '06, patrons '06, OT8 '89, Problems of Work '07) (Ursula Suzanne (Gambert) Kellman 63 yrs. old (Patrons '06, OT8 '04, Problems of work '07)) Jaques Admiralty Law Firm 1370 Penobscot Bldg Detroit, MI 48226 (313) 961-1080 Brian Jude Pinkowski 48 years old, writer, Adjunct professor NW Tech, PhD '95, attorney consultant (not licensed attorney in Colorado but claims 21 years as attorney)(WISE '06, clear '07) w:Michelle Ann Howard Guzman Brown Pinkowski 42 yrs. old attorney CO:24737 (WY)(purification '07) Hensley Kim & Holzer LLC (Denver, CO) Pinkowski & Associates LLC President, Global Transitions and Development 200 S. Wilcox St, 440 Castle Rock, CO 80104 (303)346-0001 (b@pinkowski.us) Ray J. Butera real estate attorney (WISE '06, clear, Knowledge '94, Patron '06)) Butera and Jones 112 Cambra Court Wayne, PA 19087 (601)275-9100 Marc Hedges Fanning 55y #06805400 (CoS Dallas attorney against Vicki Benham) (w:Amy Lou (Fell) Klamer Fanning 49y m:11-27-86) (ex-w:Diane Marie (Penny) Fanning, m:6-16-79 div:2-25-86) Fanning Harper Martinson Brandt & Kutchin (www.fhmlaw.com) 4849 Greenville Ave., Suite 1300 (Two Energy Square) Dallas, TX 75206 Richard Aaron Jaffe 57y (Bar 10529500) Columbia University Law School '70 (licensed in NY)(filed for divorce with temporary restraining order 5-'97, case dismissed '98) Thumbs Up Press/ Thumbs Up Publication (law firm address) represents Native Essence Herb Company (El Prado, NM 87529)/ Native America '93 (Dallas county, TX) Federal case may redefine child porn Mark John Hershiser 47y (CA, LA, TX, NM) (w: Marianne (Maryann) H. Hershiser 52y) False Cancer cures 2cancercures herbmed_scam Press (sued American Academy Em in '97 (10 East Randolf St., New Hope) Angel Lou Skulos Boulis 40y (personal values '03) (h:Markell Dimitrios Boulis 47y exchiropractor Collier, OH (PA) 41 months in jail, repay $1.1 million) Practice Solutions Scientologist Boulis-crackpot Hemorrhoid Relief Centers of Pittsburgh (jailed for cocaine dealing) “patterned his company on Practice Mechanix, a firm he ran in South Florida with a fellow Scientologist, David Goroway” Scientologist pleads guilty Federal prosecutors in Pittsburgh and Ohio would not discuss the case publicly, but Mr. Boulis' lawyer, Richard Jaffe, confirmed that his client is under investigation. He would not discuss the case in detail. David Goroway 43y (WISE '03, FL chiropractor) Practice Mechanix The United States Federal Trade Commission filed charges against five companies for "deceptive advertising of bogus cancer cures".t 3200 Southwest Freeway, Suite 3200 (Phoenix Tower) Houston, TX 77027 (713) 626-3550 Nemecio Estevez Lopez Jr. 57y (secretary, Director '08 of Narconon) bar#12568500 (Upenn '77) Represented Harlingen Family Dentistry in EEOC lawsuit, forcing scientology courses on employees wife is the Honorable Migdalia Lopez 57y JD, bar#12566800 197th District Court Judge, UH '80, Brownsville 78520 (956) 574-8150 MLopez@co.cameron.tx.us) Judge Lopez News Article TX dentist push scientology on employees Harlingen, TX 78550-7130 (956)425-9554 Peter Hodkin solicitor & attorney (wife: Terry Hodkin, daughter: Elinor Rose Hodkin) hiding evidence and witnesses England Patrick Maisonneuve attorney Olivier Metzner attorney Jean-Yves Le Borgne attorney = Law firms which have acted for Scientology = Bowles & Moxon (formerly Bowles & Hayes),14 lawyer firm: * Timothy Bowles * Kendrick “Rick” Lichty Moxon Kobrin & Moxon: * Helena Kobrin * Kendrick Moxon * Ava Paquette Lenske, Lenske, & Abramson 6400 Canoga Ave. Ste 315, Woodland Hills, CA 91367-2433 legal case Reid & Hellyer (21 active attorneys) 3880 Lemon St., 5th, Riverside, CA 92502-1300 (909) 682-1771 Heekin & Heekin * Christopher Robson Heekin * Thomas Donald Heekin Jr. 817 Main St Ste 20 Crescent Springs, KY = Former lawyers who acted for Scientology = John A. Shorter Jr. 70 yrs. old attorney b:7-11-28 d:1-6-99 cancer (disbarred in mid '80s for failing to pay taxes for 11yr, released '89) began practice again '92. '96 faced a contempt-of-court charge. (Washington Post 1-9-99 by Louie Estrada) Operation Snow White- defendants (Jane Kember, Morris Budlong) John G. Peterson died: 1987 Earle C. Cooley 77y b:2-15-32 died 10-16-09 attorney, wife is Jean D. Cooley 71y, JC&DH corp., Manion Moore Cooley Law firm Cooley Manion Moore & Jones LLP: Patrick T. Jones, Harry L. Manion III (36 Ridge Hill Farm Rd., Wellesley, MA 02181), Barbara L. Moore scientology v internet legal cases Minton 21 Custom House Street (Legal Leasing Corp.) Boston, MA 02110 617-737-3100 William "Willie" B. Wilson 82y attorney (OT8 '90) died April 12, 1997 Tried to leave scientology... Midland, TX 79701-4254 Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki